Embates Universais
by Rodrigo Ribeiro
Summary: Estamos no Santuário da deusa da guerra estratégica, considerada por todos, a mais inteligente entre os todos os Olimpianos, por isso, dessa forma também considerada a deusa da Sabedoria, seu nome era... ATHENA.


**Embates Universais**

**Prólogo**

Estamos no Santuário da deusa da guerra estratégica, considerada por todos, a mais inteligente entre os todos os Olimpianos, por isso, dessa forma também considerada a deusa da Sabedoria, seu nome era... ATHENA.

Poderosos guerreiros que segundo a lenda tinham o poder de rasgar o céu e fazer tremer a terra com socos e chutes, guardam os arredores do Santuário, eles os santos de Athena, mais conhecidos como CAVALEIROS. Dentre esse santos, doze se destacavam por seu incrível poder e determinação em proteger sua deusa, eram conhecidos como Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Depois da intensa batalha contra o Imperador Hades, Athena desejava reconstruir seu santuário, que ficara destruído após a invasão dos espectros. Dessa forma, resolveu ir até o Monte Olimpo pedir pela ressurreição dos seus cavaleiros. Mas, nenhum deus ali, tinha o poder dentre a vida e a morte, nem mesmo Zeus o rei dos deuses, somente Hades, aquele a quem ela derrotaram a pouco. Apesar de não terem o poder para intervir nas leis da morte, nenhum deus olimpiano demonstrava compaixão, ou vontade de ajudar Athena nessa árdua tarefa, alegavam que humanos que levantavam a mão contra deuses, não eram dignos de viver na linda Terra que fora criada pelos deuses primordiais.

Movida por extrema inteligência, como já era de ser esperar de Athena, ela pediu humildemente a seu pai, Zeus potente, para que convocasse uma reunião de Deuses. Nesta reunião ela prometeu que se nenhum deus voltasse a atacar a terra que lhe fora dada pelo próprio rei dos deuses para proteger, nenhum cavaleiro voltaria a levantar mão contra um deus, se isto acontecesse ela entregaria Niké e abdicaria da proteção da Terra. A grande maioria dos deuses ainda não se convencia que esses humanos não voltariam a ataca-los, no entanto, o coração de Zeus movido pelo amor a Athena, resolveu lhe dar uma ultima chance. Ordenou a Hermes, o mensageiro dos deuses que fosse até a Hades, e entregasse a ordem de ressurreição dos cavaleiros de ouro, em virtude de um pedido feito por Athena. Mesmo sendo Hades, o governante do mundo dos mortos, e um dos 3 grandes deuses, este não era capaz de ir contra a vontade de Zeus, sendo obrigado mesmo a contragosto e com profunda ira, cumprir o decreto de Zeus Soberano.

E assim voltaram à vida os sagrados cavaleiros de ouro. Todos sem exceção, até mesmo Shion de Aries mestre do Santuário estava novamente gozando do direito de viver.

Acordaram cada um em sua casa, e confusos, por não lembrarem como tinha voltado à vida, quando der repente, sentiram o cosmo de Athena os chamar ao salão do Grande Mestre e só então ficaram sabendo de tudo que acontecera.

Um ano se passou desde que a grande guerra acabara e o Santuário estava enfim recuperado, seus habitantes gozavam finalmente de uma paz que tanto mereceram, todavia, esta paz não duraria para sempre. Logo eles voltariam a ter que defender seu lar e sua deusa.

A Noite era fria, o vento forte, e as estelas que outrora brilhavam majestosas, estavam opacas e quase sem brilho, algo acontecia... O Cavaleiro de Ouro que protegia a primeira zodiacal era ninguém menos que Mu de Aries. O Carneiro, que galga altivamente as estrelas de forma pacifica, seu poder era incomparável, e reconhecido dentre os santos, no entanto, apesar do seu poder ele era incapaz de imaginar o perigo que o rondava. Como cavaleiro encarregado de proteger a casa de Aries, certamente, seria o primeiro a cair se a batalha fosse feroz.

Em um lugar distante dali, em terras que outrora fora derramado muito sangue em batalhas pelo controle do mundo, um deus despertava, despertava com sede de vingança, queria recuperar o que Athena e seus cavaleiros tinham roubado... A fé, e a crença do seu povo. Ele sentia-se traído pela humanidade que o tinha condenado ao nada, estava enfraquecido, pois já tinha mais a mesma adoração de seus devotos, e com isso, não mais o mesmo poder. Isso só acontecera graças à fé em Athena fora difundida pelos quatro cantos do mundo, pessoas tomavam conhecimento e agradeciam pelos cavaleiros terem dados suas vidas, durante à batalha contra o Imperador do Inferno. Um deus só tem poder graças a duas coisas, pela fé, ou pelo medo, sem esses sentimentos, nada alimenta a essência eterna de um deus. Então, se não for fé, será pelo medo... Dominarei novamente a humanidade e colocarei um fim ao reinado de Athena nesta Terra! Dizia o deus.

Continua...


End file.
